Sweet and Shower
by TheSingingCynic
Summary: A LeviXEren one shot, what happens when Eren stumbles upon the Corporal's private time. FUN AND FLUFF THAT'S WHAT! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Erwin lead Eren up the stairs, shadows of ashes left in place of footprints.

"I'm deeply sorry about this Eren, a full investigation will go in to this arson, I knew it would take a while for people to accept you but this is inexcusable."

Eren gazed at the Captain, something about his was always so soothing, he has such an air of dominance and control, he longed to be that respected. But Eren couldn't blame whoever tried to destroy him, how can you blame someone for wanting to destroy a monster, hell half the time he feels the same way.

'Oh gotta pay attention he's talking again.'

"Considering you're still under Corporal Levi's jurisdiction I have requested Hanji to inform him you will be staying with him until a better bed situation comes to light. It's not that we don't trust you, but I think this is the best decision to keep everyone's minds at ease."

Eren's lungs tightened and not just from the ash swirling in the air. "A-And the Corporal is ok with that?"

"Oh don't tell me you're still scared of him, his bark is much worse than his bite, trust me." Erwin was grinning down at the endearing sod, "Well sometimes, actually…ignore that." He laughed; Eren forced a weak smile unconvinced.

They arrived at Levi's door, Erwin lightly knocked then proceeded to open the door and push Eren in with out waiting for a reply. "Good night Eren." And just as swiftly Erwin was gone with a wink, Eren heard the door securely lock behind him as a security measure presumably. 'Even Erwin still doesn't trust me' he sighed and turned realising where he actually was.

His whole body stiffened. Fucking Levi's fucking living quarters. 'Holey SHITE" He didn't move from the entrance way but he panned his vision; absorbing anything he could about his private Commander. Desk, window, bed, door to the bathroom. Eren expected as much, everything with a purpose had its place, no sentimental or decorative pieces in this room, it was almost like transferring in to another cell. Except, the window, how he had missed such a simple pleasure. He noticed there weren't any curtains, but before he could entertain the thought he realised he could hear running water.

Levi must be in the shower.

Eren didn't know where to position himself. There was only the one master chair at the desk and he didn't feel comfortable sitting on the bed. So instead he trod over to the window to wait for instructions. The window looked out on the training grounds, a magnificent sight even in the twilight of rolling hills and left out glinting safety equipment there if needed to restrain him in titan form. He watched the last few clouds drift lazily as the night was sweeping in when a figure crossing the path caught his eye, he watched as the character stopped brought the lantern up to their face and stared straight at Eren. It…It looked like Hanji. It startled Eren and inexplicably felt him self-blushing; she was standing there looking up at him with that giant grin on her face that she usually gets before one of her more unusual experiments. He wanted to call out but she scarpered off blending in to the enveloping darkness before he could shout her name.

'What was all that about?' He mused before going back to wondering how amazing a sight like this would be in the day, or dawn! He wondered if Levi had ever stayed up and waited all night just to witness that perfect slice of daybreak. He stood there a few moments more before shifting his weight to leaning his back on the sill and seeing the ashy footprints trodden in to polished floor.

"Shit." Eren hissed as he flailed about hopping in a struggle to remove his boots and to not cause any more damage, but his effort just sprinkled more of the black powder in a wider sparser circle. "Fuckfuckfuck." He placed his shoes by the entrance. "I'm titan food." He desperately scanned the room for towels or a broom or a pale of water, anything to hide this shame. He looked towards the bathroom reasoning everything must be kept in there. He argued that if he was quick and quiet enough the Corporal would probably not even notice over the power of the water. He could dash in for the stuff clean up like it never happened. Well it was either that or use his shirt to mop it up. His mind side-tracked and imagined a dripping wet Levi finding him shirtless in his bed. Eren blocked that idea out and settled with braving the bathroom.

His bare feet kissed the cool stone floor as he crept feebly towards the door. As he got closer he realised there was another noise along with the pouring water. It sort of sounded like humming? He got closer, now able to press his fingers up against the warm door and ease his head towards it. Humming, it was definitely humming. The Corporal was humming! For some reason this made Eren break out in to a grin, he pressed his ear against the door. The humming was getting stronger, more powerful.

"LOVE IS LIKE A BOMB, BABY, C'MON GET IT ON! LIVIN' LIKE A LOVER WITH A RADAR PHONE! LOOKING LIKE A TRAMP, LIKE A VIDEO VAMP! DEMOLITION WOMAN CAN I BE YOUR MAN?!"

Eren clasped his hands over his mouth to stifle whatever inhuman giggle snort would explode from his face. He stepped away from the door to compose himself. There is no way that much passion and fun could be coming from Levi, he needed to see it. He had a chance to see something no one else had ever dreamed could exist. His hand found the doorknob. "SOMETIME, ANYTIME, SUGAR ME SWEET! LITTLE MISS AHHHH INNOCENT SUGAR ME! YEAHHHH!" Eren bit his lip and as silently and delicately as he could he pressed the door open. He peaked his head round but didn't enter any further.

Levi had his back to the door, Eren couldn't see his face but it was unmistakably him, gloriously defined back muscles dancing fluidly under his pale skin as he reached for a bottle in front of him. "TAKE A BOTTLE, SHAKE IT UPPPP!" He lavished his hands with white cream. "BREAK THE BUBBLE, BREAK IT UPPP!" His hands were forced in to his hair, strands of white soap dripped from his hair down his neck and between his shoulders as he massaged the foam in. "POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME! OOOOOHHH, IN THE NAME OF LOVE! POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME! C'MON, FIRE ME UP! POUR YOUR SUGAR ONE ME! OHHHH, I CAN'T GET ENOUGH!" His hands hadn't left his head teasing and pulling, lathering the fine hair, thorough as always. If Eren hadn't seen this man in battle, he would have declared this to be his element, he was utterly dazzling; he was dancing with his washing movements, in a sensual display, commitment to intense cleanliness and showmanship. Eren almost didn't realise his own fingers had made themselves in to his mouth and how hard he was biting on them. He removed them quickly; he didn't want a titan to ruin this mood. His own private show. He knew he shouldn't be looking but he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was magnificent and unbelievable.

Levi had rinsed the remaining shampoo from his hair and whipped it back, plastering down to his head. He scraped his nails through the mess, his hand followed the gentle curve of this neck and down his chest till he reached for a second bottle. He squirted a generous amount on to a cloth and stroked it slowly back up his chest and along his left shoulder and down his arm. Repeating this again before doing the same to the other arm. "I'M HOT, STICKY SWEET. FROM MY HEAD TO MY." Levi had span to get his back underneath the dense stream of hot water but froze instead.

Eren's eyes grew impossibly wide. Levi seemed to have shut down, completely still. Inanimate. Whereas Eren was the opposite; part of his body was fighting to run as far from the bathroom as possible, the other was fighting to go in and respectfully salute the officer and all the while his eyes were darting in every conceivable direction except in Levi's.

Levi rebooted. His eyes narrowed. An intense glare fixed on the taller man.

"Jager."

Panic was storming behind Eren's eyes. "Y-Yes Corporal!" Eren tried to salute, caught his bare toes on the corner of the door, tripped and with his hand tucked to his chest and his other behind his back had no defence for the floor, and gracefully landed on his face. He groaned. Levi strode towards the fallen man, wet fleet slapping against stone. Eren felt big droplets of water bombing his exposed neck; he raised his head from the floor to stare up at his commander.

His breathing got shallower.

"Why are you here Jager."

Eren audibly swallowed, how could a 5ft3 naked man cause so much intimidation and awe? Ooze so much power and confidence with out being arrogant?

"Sorry Sir, I needed to get a broom or a cloth or something I couldn't find anything in your room so I thought they had to be in here..."

"Not in the bathroom, brat. My room. Why are you here." There was fire on his tongue and Eren was being scorched.

"Erwin told me that he told Hanji to tell you that I'd be staying here for a night or so because of the fire. But clearly, you don't know anything about it, which is weird because I'm sure I saw Hanji outside the window."

'This incessant babbling isn't going to stop.' "What fire?"

"Oh, just you know, someone set fire to the holding cells and my bed was completely fried, but I stayed late in the dinning hall. So no harm done I guess. Well except your inconvenience. Maybe I should just go and sleep in the dinning hall. Yeah I think that's probably the be…OOF."

A wet leg was thrust on to his back stopping his attempts at getting up and forcing his head back to the floor.

"Shut up Jager." If Eren hadn't been so flustered he would have protested but instead he stayed put, his ragged breath rising and lowering the foot on his back. Levi closed his eyes, letting this nonsense sink in. Evidently this is something Hanji has concocted, but would Erwin really get involved. Although is there was even the smallest possibility there was an actual threat to the asset then he would have been informed immediately. It is his property after all. Would Hanji actually resort to arson though?' He didn't need to finish that thought he knew the answer. He sighed profoundly and pushed off his weight from Eren's back.

"You'll be staying here."

Eren blinked then attempted once again to look up at Levi. This time it took longer, he tried to snap his eyes straight up but instead they insisted on dragging themselves lazily up a slim ankle and a firm thigh, his breathing hitched as he got higher, his gaze finally choosing to stop on a spot on Levi's neck, just below the jaw, that very sensitive, protruding, biteable muscle…wait what? He reeled out of the transfixion and met Levi's eyes.

"You don't have to do that Corporal, I can…"

"No I don't, so I expect you to act accordingly. You are still under my guidance so tonight you will stay here until we can find a more suitable living arrangement.

Besides." Levi had squatted to down to Eren's level, Eren refused to look at the swinging limb in his peripheral vision. Levi's hand crawled in to Eren's hair. Eren's eyes fluttered minutely before he whipped them back open, staring straight in to narrow grey eyes too close to his face. "I want to know why." The gentle, soothing, petting suddenly turned vicious as Levi clawed his scalp, clasping chunks of hair in a burning grip, bending the neck back in his grasp. Eren's eyes widened and tears threatened emerald pupils. His breathing had become even more reckless. "You were sneaking around my private bathroom while I'm showering. Brat." He whispered the insult and he felt a shiver tingle its way up Eren's neck. Levi raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly. 'Looks like I wont have to threaten the kid about what he saw, this way could be much more fun.'

Author's notes-

Song: Pour Some Sugar On Me- Def Leppard

Hope you've enjoyed this short as much as I enjoyed writing it XD More on the way soon, bring on the sex!

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsk. Take off your clothes, you're filthy." Levi spat, released the vice grip and leant against the wall, arms crossed and waiting. Eren was about to protest when he saw Levi's eyes hardened, so instead he stood and silently removed his clothes, folded them in a pile and placed them gently to his side. Then he returned to kneel in his previous position. Levi's eyes darkened immeasurably, he hadn't asked Jaeger to return to kneeling, such a perfect, intuitive display of submission, the kid was a quick learner. He almost wanted to smile. Almost. Levi strode pass the kneeling solider and ran his fingers through threads of water, playing a silent harp. Eren watched slender fingers stop and start the water streams. Deeming the water a favourable temperature he ordered Eren to get in.

Eren stepped passed Levi in to the open shower, the water thrummed his skin as his body went in to automatic. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the showerhead, rivers trailed down his eyelids and skimmed past his lips before leaping from his chin on to his chest. Levi watched with a quiet intensity, his gaze following drops down the languid body, the water droplets favouring the contours of his pubis, and then getting lost and nestling in a thick tuft of pubic hair. Eren's hands had found their way to his head and combed his fingers through looking thoroughly dishevelled. He wiped a film of water from his eyes as he peered searching for something to wash himself with. He wanted to do a good job, he didn't want to anger the Corporal even further, and he thought maybe some redemption could be found through his own cleanliness. That's probably why Levi was still standing there, making sure the job was done properly if he is to be staying in alongside him in his living quarters.

But Levi still had the cloth. Eren looked at the cloth then back up to Levi.

"You didn't bring a wash cloth with you, and you now expect to use mine." He hissed. "Tsk, Vile."

'Damn it, so much for redemption.' While Eren was considering a rebuttal, he felt Levi step in behind him.

"You disgust me." His voice ghosts up the back of Eren's neck and settles for a moment just below his ear. Eren breathing got significantly heavy. It was annoying. Levi closed his palm over the offending orifice, which made Eren's ragged nostril breathing become even more strenuous. Bursts of air repeatedly tickled Levi's hand while the other began to wash small, anticlockwise circles up the taller man's back. As Eren's breathing began to regulate, the hand covering his mouth moved to his shoulder, the thumb resting on the nape of his neck, in a firm but some how reassuring hold. The other hand had cleaned most of the planes of his back and was working on the sensitive area between the shoulder blades. The voice however felt still too close.

Levi breathed; "What's the matter Eren?" Lips almost brushing against the shell of his ear. Eren stiffened abruptly in his grasp, something so simple as saying his first name could cause such a reaction, who knew? He pressed the cloth deeper, massaging the pressure and tension out of the solid solider. 'Does he realise he's still holding his breath? Stupid brat is gonna faint if he doesn't exhale. Oh for fuck's sake.' He stroked the cloth under Eren's armpit round to his chest and accidently on purpose dragged his nail across a nipple. Eren almost doubled over from the monumental breath he released. Levi relinquished his clutch and watched the man hold on to his knees to try and catch his breath.

Levi's smug smile slowly reduced to a pursed straight line. This was too easy.

Eren tried to clear his mind, but it was quickly filling with smut and bubbles. He tried to assess his course of action; 'maybe if I let him clean me he will feel more comfortable, especially if we have to sleep in the same room. He probably just sees me as clutter and a nuisance anyway. But maybe this will be of some comfort to him. '

He watched Eren maneuverer slowly around, Levi kept eye contact while noting; despite his best efforts Eren had been unable to keep his desperation from reaching his biological lie detector and his cock stood tall and proud.

"Is this easier to clean my front?" Levi stared at him, slightly dumfounded. He knew Jaeger was a hot headed idiot but he cant be this naive, this…endearing. His eyes were clear and shining, the stunning emerald almost completely eclipsed by black pupils. His breathing was ragged and he was trembling slightly. Jesus he has barely touched the kid. But his chin was high and determined and his eyes were sill locked to Levi's, the kid had some big balls. Literally.

"Knees." Immediately Eren dropped to the shower floor, realised he was slightly out of Levi's reached and crawled forward a few inches. Levi smirked, for a killer in training this kid is awfully obedient. Maybe he had been training the brat too hard and the natural submission to him as his trainer has elapsed in to other aspects of his personality. "You really are my dog aren't you Eren."

On cue Eren looked up with his puppy dog eyes flashing a hint of hurt that stung the Corporal. He tried to ignore it and reached over to grab his shampoo. Wasting his good products on scum like Jaeger. The Survey Corps has made him soft. He squeezed a generous amount in to the centre of his palm and looked down at Eren. He liked this. He liked this view. Big eyes straining up to see him behind thick dripping eyelashes, he watched a particular water drop slide down from a lash and rest on his lip, Eren unconsciously flicked his tongue out to ease it in to his mouth. Levi ignored this.

"Head down Jaeger, unless you want me to wash the filth out your mouth instead." Eren obliging faced down, which also, at that height directly faced him with a bigger problem. A much bigger problem.

Levi lathered up his hands and threaded them through silky rich brown hair, he rubbed from root to tip, half massaging half scratching it in to the scalp. His thumbs simultaneously rubbed small circles stimulating the area behind his ears. A practiced, delicate art. Eren's eyes closed on their own accord, he couldn't remember the last time someone was this intimate with his head, was it supposed to feel this good? He felt floods of pleasure flow through his upper body. Then he felt soft fingers touch his chin. He opened his heavy lids to see silver staring back down at him, Levi was using his chin to tilt his head back in to the stream of hot water. He rinsed thoroughly but gently before reaching for the bottle to repeat. Eren bowed his head again, ready and waiting. Levi was slower this time, giving more time for the soap to really soak in to the hair; this just made it feel more sensual and anticipated. And when Levi did add the right amount of pressure Eren let slip a moan. His eyes snapped open. 'Did he hear that?' He held his breath as he felt Levi's hands momentarily stop before resuming. But Eren thought he saw something. Not one to think anything through Eren let out another little suggestive sigh. And this time he definitely saw it, Levi's dick reacted, it twitched minutely, but absolutely. Eren grinned knowing Levi couldn't see his face, he left out an extremely breathy moan, accidentally on purpose payback aimed directly at the Corporals cock. He saw the hair on Levi's legs stand on end as his warm breath enveloped the member.

He waited for a reaction, a kick to the stomach perhaps, or he could easily just slam his head straight in to the wall but instead Levi removed his hand from his hair, turned to leave the shower with out so much as a glance down. He spoke with his back to him;

"Finish washing Jaeger, you know the technique now, do it thoroughly enough and I will consider letting you sleep in the bed" Eren chewed at the inside of his cheek, fists clenched at his side. Levi had turned to exit, but he felt a hand reach out to his wrist.

"Will you sing to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Levi froze. Absorbed what he had just heard, then pounced. Eren was thrown back against the stone wall, his shoulders taking most of the impact, then his head. Levi's forearm was pressed in to his throat and the hand that touched his wrist was now hung limply above his head.

"What did you just say." It wasn't a question, it was a lifeline. A chance for Eren to retract his comment so they could both accept that none of this ever happened.

But the idiot managed to squeak a struggled reply from a crushed oesophagus; "Sing. To. Me."

Levi almost spat a detestable laugh. "You really have a death wish don't you Jaeger." And the sod was grinning, fucking grinning.

"Why…" Eren was trying to say something but it was just coming out as coughs and splatters; "Why are you…" Levi lessened the pressure on his throat when he saw Eren slowly turning blue, but he didn't move his stance. Eren's free hand rose to cling on to the forearm on his throat. Gasping and dribbling a little, he tried to finish his sentence. "Why are you so ashamed of performing in the shower?"

Levi snarled at him, baring teeth in a wordless threat. But Eren continued. "It was the most freeing thing I've ever seen." This was not how Levi thought the conversation would go. He blinked away his initial reaction before promptly kneeing the captured man in his abdomen. He watched Eren's eyes bulge as his body gave out and he slipped down the wall landing on his hands and knees once again.

"It's ok."

'Was he serious? Was he seriously going to carry on talking?'

"I think I get it. You've always taken comfort in your cleaning, making everything the best it could ever be. Which make sense that the shower must be your safe place, I intruded and I've destroyed whatever trust we had. And I'm sorry." This kid was just a mess of emotions, and Levi couldn't keep up with it. But he did feel something he didn't want to analyse stir inside him again so he was glad Eren wasn't looking him in the eye.

Eren's eyebrows were furrowed and pointed angrily at the floor, his fists clenched. "I'm not going to tell anyone. But if you think for a second that you enjoying yourself is weakness you're wrong, people need to have a release and the fact that you cant share this side of yourself with your own squad. It just makes me so!"

Levi hadn't moved, his usual lightning fast reactions and ability to make snap decisions were failing him. And he wasn't sure why. Eren sat up on his knees resting on the heels of his feet, his cock still upright. Tears straining down his cheeks merging with the water from the shower.

Levi didn't know how to process this nonsense, so he decided the easiest course of action would be to withdraw. Say nothing, leave and everything will eventually be forgotten. No unnecessary drama that always follows the less controlled members of the squad. Strong fighters but weak willed when it comes to intimacy. But not him. He's the strong one. He's the one they follow. He's the example, the one that can rise above such frivolous pursuits. He is humanities finest and he will not be reduced to normality and tenderness by some snot nose sexy little brat!

Eren was watching the Corporal, his eyes had clouded over seemingly in deep thought, he looks conflicted and angry but he didn't think the anger was directed towards him. He think he might have made some connection, maybe some of his point had hit home to Levi, and then a thought struck Eren. The corner of his mouth twitched a smile growing in size in anticipation, a perfect punishment and reward for both of them. Something to really get his point across. Eren suddenly rose. Twisted away from Levi and faced the wall, hands in his hair exactly as he had seen Levi do. And he started to hum.

"DUDH DUH DUDHHHH! DUDH DUH DUDHHHH!" He was glad he was facing away from the Corporal; it was taking a minute to get in to the swing of it. He started tapping his foot to keep the rhythm, and he luxuriously rubbed his hair in time. His hands ran from his head sweeping down the side of his body before he took a courageous breath. "SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE!" And slut dropped to the floor.

"COOL DRINK OF WATER SUCH A SWEET SURPRISE!" He slowly stroked himself up his legs as he rose. "TASTES SO GOOD MAKE A GROWN MAN CRY!" Moment of truth, he spun sharply to find Levi with his mouth hanging open. Levi must have realised and hurriedly shut it, trying to dock his best poker face. But it was too late, Eren had seen it and that was all the encouragement he needed to continue and whisper as innocent and playfully as he could;

"Sweet Cherry Pie."

He whipped his head back and cocked a leg up so the water cascaded down his neck. "SWINGIN' IN THE LIVING ROOM. SWINGIN' IN THE KITCHEN." He used his palm to follow it down his throat to his belly button almost grazing his cock, "MOST FOLKS DON'T 'CUASE THEYRE TOO BUSY BITCHIN'" but resisted and then slowly worked his hands back up again. He hummed the next few bars, almost getting lost in his own performance. Time to bring it home.

He squatted down, his hands circling his arse cheeks and moving to his knees. He snapped his legs open. And the humming turned in to a moan. He hadn't meant to do that. "I scream you scream we all scream for her." He dropped to his knee, his back dipping in a suggestive curve as he began crawling with dark eyes towards his target. "Don't even try 'cause you cant ignore her.'

He crawled on to Levi's feet who was still standing. Eren danced his fingers up the other's ankles, a light whispering touch. They travelled up the back of his thighs as he started to stand. His voice a lot softer now; "She's my cherry pie." His dramatic loud energy was replaced with a different sort of energy now he was actually touching him.

He hooked his hands around Levi's neck and hung off him using him as a pole support; "Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise." He rolled his head back and swung his hips, occasionally lowering and rising. Levi's arms were still hanging limply by his side. So he pushed on his shoulders to sit him on the floor. Eren stood over his superior, Levi's legs were crossed and both his cock and his head were straining to look up at him. Eren stroked his hand through Levi's hair, the other holding on to his own hip; he gave a few more swings; "Tastes so good make a grown man cry." Before he knelt either side of Levi's legs. He rocked his hips only occasionally brushing against Levi's thighs. His hands shot past Levi's head and braced the wall. Levi was locked in a cage of limbs. Eren moved his head closer to Levi's cheek his mouth deliciously close to his ear. "I'm just trying to pay my way through military school, mister." And that was it. Levi threw him down on to his lap and pulled his neck in to a volcanic kiss.

Author's notes: More to come in the next day or so hopefully!

Song: Cherry Pie- Warrant.

Unadulterated smut to be coming in the next day or so! See you fine cats then!


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's shock was soon drowned out by everything Levi, he couldn't process anything else, the intensity was nothing like he had experienced, the adrenaline was more poignant than transforming. He could feel Levi's strong hands gripping his neck holding him in position to receive his tongue. He inhaled the citrus signature scent of his Corporal and never realised how much he liked it.

Levi hoped Eren's eyes were closed or he would have seen a very angry face. Tightly knit eyebrows and almost a grimace as sirens were screaming in Levi's head about germs, literally the worst place he could be. But the more he pushed on the quieter those alarms rang until he bit down on Eren's lips and was filled with the sound of his moan. And that was it the damage was done, there tongues circling each other so naturally it was almost like breathing, neither of them had to think they just let their tongues dance. But Levi wanted more, he couldn't get enough, he forced his way down Eren's throat he wanted to own this man, he wanted to leave reminders that he had done this to him.

And Levi's power made Eren grind his hips in to Levi's he felt that the Corporal had lost full control now and an equally hard cock met his. His grinding became more frantic, he wasn't getting enough air, but he couldn't stop. So Levi stopped for him, he held him in place, both sucking in delicious air. Levi needed to take back control but the taller man had other ideas and was already wriggling free and sliding down his body till he was eye to eye with Levi's dripping dick. Levi could do nothing but watch, Eren adoringly running his hands up and down the insides of Levi's thighs like he was too excited and could keep still. His warm breath tickling the underside of his length as Eren watched drips of water and pre-cum follow down the pink head and trace the throbbing veins to finally pool in the centre of perfectly shaven tight balls. They looked so soft and appetising.

"Tell me what you want. Give me an order Corporal."

Levi's breathing hitched. He tried to compose himself before he spoke but his voice was gravelly. "Blow me brat." Levi smirked and Eren grin wildly before taking the whole length in his mouth. Levi hissed profanities and Eren gagged, he withdrew but his eagerness outshined his inexperience and dived straight back on, this time he only went half way down forming a tight suction circle with his mouth and used his tongue to press hard in to the underside he slid back up to the tip. He noted the glorious size of Levi's penis, not quite as long as his own but thicker with more prominent veins. Eren loved it; even his dick still had a slight taste of citrus. He removed his mouth completely this time kissing just the tip; he flicked a tongue in the slit lapping up Levi's juice, before swirling his tongue in a deeper suck this time easing himself all the way to the base.

Levi's mouth was open, sharp short breaths spearing the air. One hand tangled in Eren's hair the other in his own, trying to gain some self-control. But he was unfocused, he kept trying to watch the beautiful man bobbing up and down on his cock but the perfect suction and the heat and the swirling tongue it was all too much. Another hand wandered to Levi's balls, he cupped and toyed them softly before his mouth had followed down, Eren buried his nose in the sacks, 'how is he so clean?' one hand still pumping Levi's dick and the other finding its way to the sensitive gouch. His fingers gently caressed the spot while his mouth went back to sooth his dick. And then, Levi almost came. Eren had resumed his humming. A mouth full of cock, humming and smiling. Maybe the kid wasn't a complete idiot. The vibrations shot up his member and he curled his fist tight in Eren's hair but that just spurred him on, the humming was stronger and Levi could feel each buzz of a chord on his shaft. He wrenched Eren off him before it was too late.

They were both panting hard. Levi was staring at Eren's pink swollen lips. He had done that to him. He watched as beads of red formed from the bite marks, Eren dragged his tongue across his lips collecting the blood. He wanted to beat the kid to a pulp for doing this to him, but a bigger part wanted to fuck him in to oblivion.

In one sure and sweeping movement Levi lifted him up and pins him against the wall easily but not too gently, the taller man's legs were wrapped around his waist and Levi ground his cock in the cleft of Eren's arse, a collection of soap had collected in the crack and with every thrust Levi's was getting coated. He was too pent up, this felt too good, he wasn't going to last long. He bit in to the nearest piece of flesh he could, eliciting a porn worthy moan from Eren. 'Jesus, he is not helping.' He tried to slow his manoeuvres as much as he could. He wanted this to last, this could be the only time this could happen. He wanted to experience all he could before the inevitable. That thought definitely slowed him down. He removed his teeth from his latch and kissed delicately back up to Eren's lips. A closed mouth kiss, right in the corner of his mouth. Eren whined wanting more contact and a shiver convulsed his muscles, his hands found Levi's head and tilted it so he could nibble down his jawline, his fingers soothing Levi's scalp, black silk running through his fingertips.

Levi's eyes were closed, he tried not to think, he just wanted to keep this moment, to just feel it. He trailed his had down between their toned stomachs, and brushed against Eren's length. His thumb teasing the tip, he was dripping, Eren was as close as he was. He formed a tight circle with his hand and let Eren fuck it. Long drawn out thrusts and Levi knew just when to sadistically twist the top or increase the pressure to slow the build. But the sight was making Levi weak. Watching Eren write in front of him, no shame, just pure lust and emotions. Such freedom. He couldn't take it any more he tightened his hold and with out warning forced his way cock in to Eren's hole.

"Fuck Levi! You didn't want to prep me first? What you can't even face sticking your fingers up me even after all this time in a fucking shower?"

Levi looked at him,

"Oh. Well next time, how about…" Eren contemplated for a second using the time to try and relax his anus. It didn't hurt that much, there was an initial burn but it was already starting to feel good, with all the foreplay and anticipation his body had already done most of the work but still a bit of warning would have been nice. He whispered on to Levi's lips: "Next time, I'll let you watch me finger fuck my arsehole, I'll cry your name and you'll know I'm ready for your thick. OH JESUS!"

Eren's dirty talk destroyed Levi's will to wait and let Eren adjust, he pulled out to just the tip then slammed back in to him. Eren's eyes had rolled back in to his head. He let out a barely audible request; "Wait."

Levi growled, unsure how long he could wait, everything about Eren was completely consuming him, his tight arse was pulling at his dick for more. But he bit back his own need and focused on Eren's needs. He fisted his dick harder and suctioned his lips over a nipple, lapping one then the other before going in harder and biting the sensitive nubs. Eren started moaning again, god he was so vocal, he probably should have guessed as much. He felt Eren adjust his hips and little by little he sank even further on to Levi, the tight rings in his arsehole pulsating eagerly. Levi groaned it was almost unbearable.

"Fuck me Heichou."

Eren was clawing his back, the pain was unbelievable and it was stirring him on, he thrust as hard as he could, Eren would have equally as bad marks down his back from the wall, but right now neither of them cared it all added to the build up. Eren was trying to push down as much as he could but he began to loose control of his motor skills. Instead he decided to just let Levi ride him in to Nirvana. They were both struggling to breathe, the ragged breath meant they were inhaling water too almost drowning, so Eren clasped his lips on to Levis and moaned in to it.

"Eren. Listen to your superior."

"Oh god. Heicho, anything. Yes!"

"Cum."

Levi remained motionless; supporting Eren as he stopped writhing momentarily to look at his captor, there was no distinction in eithers eyes anymore, just fully blown black pupils. Eren gave a silent response by driving on to Levi as hard and as fast as he could almost completely coming off but diving right up to the hilt again. Levi clasped Eren's arse lifting it to give him more room to move and suddenly everything flashed white. Eren had found his own prostate. He was shaking but he kept thrusting himself down on the same spot. The sight would be the feature title in all of Levi's wank playlists for a long time.

"You can never obey orders can you, you little shit." Levi started meeting the thrust again, forcing himself to bruise the prostate rather than tease it. "You're a spoilt brat. Look at you Jaeger. Squealing like a little bitch." Oh god Levi was close again. "You dare disobey your Corporal. I. Said. Cum."

And with that Eren screamed. He screamed Levi's name over and over. He collapsed in his arms, Levi was holding on to him, the pooling heat in his groin was almost over flowing, he wasn't far behind Eren.

Eren was blinking back in to reality, his head was spinning, he was still whispering Levi's name in to the crook of his neck, he raised his heavy head to look at the god that was still inside him. He could tell Levi was about to cum. Levi was biting hard on to his own lip, keeping his desperate moans hidden, but Eren pulled out Levi's bottom lip with his thumb, he cooed; "I want to hear you. I want to hear you need me."

"Oh god! EREN!" Levi couldn't hold them anymore, his body violently shook waves of euphoria as they fell to the wet floor, water, sweat and seamen pooling round them. Eren as gently as he could lifted himself off of Levi and laid next to him, softly stroking his hair, waiting for him to open his eyes again. He watched the rise and fall of his chest, slowly returning to normal.

It took a few minutes before Levi had enough energy to open his eyes, training was nothing compared to this. He was drained completely and it felt amazing. He wondered if a bit of Eren's freedom had seeped in to him. He saw a contented Eren soothing his hair and watching him with soft doughy eyes. His hand smoothed down from his hair to his cheek and a thumb traced one of his eyelids. Levi held it and silently raised them both out of the shower.

Eren stood shivering now while Levi brought out some towels. He threw one for Eren to catch but it slapped it's self to his face. Levi smirked. But Eren just turned it in to a not so sensual prop while Levi was drying himself off, noticing Eren's rhythm seems to only make an appearance in the shower. Levi snatched it away and just decided to do the job himself, he started with the face, dabbing and swathing at all the crevices and behind the ears, down the neck and along the collarbone. And purposely not looking Eren in the eye he began to hum. He didn't need to look to know Eren was grinning unabashedly and Levi decided not to fight it and let a small smile escape too, the kid was infections, Levi was definitely in trouble. He towelled down the taller man tenderly but thoroughly. No wet sheets, no exceptions. He wrapped another one round Eren a fluffy white one that drowned the man. Levi rubbed his hands up and down his shoulders over the soft material warming him up. Then finished drying himself off. He never considered himself as much of an exhibitionist but, Eren sitting there watching him every little movement was already getting him a little excited again. He chose another thick one and wrapped it round his waist.

"Come on brat, let's get you to bed."

Eren grinned and skipped up next to Levi and they finally walked out the bathroom.

"THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FLOOR JAEGER!?"

Eren giggled nervously. "….I did try and tell you, I came in for a broom…"

Author's notes: Did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
